


Luna

by Hodgeheg002



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgeheg002/pseuds/Hodgeheg002
Summary: Luna had always wondered where her love of space came from. A meeting in a café in London told her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillowDragonCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDragonCat/gifts).



Jeff and Sally sat awkwardly in the dingy cafe, two cups of untouched coffee in front of them as they waited for their companions to join them. Jeff was sitting stiffly, mind in a whirlwind, whilst his mother kept her gaze fixed on the door. Eventually the door opened, the bell ringing throughout the cafe, and two figures walked in. Jeff stiffened even further, if possible, his entire focus on the girl with shoulder length brown hair and achingly familiar blue eyes shuffling her way towards their table and seemingly trying to hide behind the adult who was with her.

An eternity seemed to pass before they finally reached their table. Jeff stood abruptly, hand outstretched to the adult which she took, decorum forcing its way through nerves and shock.

“Mr Tracy? My name is Anna Soules, I’m Luna’s social worker.” She stepped to the side and the girl looked up at him. 

Luna.

His daughter.

***  
Sally and Anna sat a couple of tables apart from Luna and Jeff, at a distance that gave them some space and privacy as they got to know each other but close enough that they could still be observed.

Sally only paid half an ear to the small talk she and the social worker were engaged in, her mind still trying to wrap itself around the concept that she had a granddaughter. Theoretically, she had known for a few weeks, the social worker contacting Jeff a few days after Luna’s maternal grandmother and sole caregiver had passed away suddenly and the young teenager had been thrust into emergency foster care. Sally had to admit that she was impressed by how easily Jeff seemed to take the knowledge. The past year had hardly been straight-forward, with the return from the Oort Cloud and reintegrations into a family he had been missing from for the better part of a decade. A lot had changed since he had been gone; Alan had grown up, International Rescue had flourished into an indispensable asset to the world and two of his sons had even found someone to settle down with. There had been a lot of change whilst he had been away, and Sally supposed that it was maybe slightly uncharitable of her to be surprised by this reaction.

Still. She was glad that he did seem to be taking it in his stride. She had seen the file of the girl, of what her life had looked like until this point, and she would be lying if she tried to claim that she didn’t hope that things would work out and that Luna would become a permanent part of their lives.

***

“So. One of my sons suggested we play Twenty Questions, so we can get to know each other. What do you think?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. What’s… what’s your favourite colour?”

“I like blue.” Jeff smiled.

“My eldest- Scott- likes blue too.”

“How old is he?” 

“Scott? He’s, well, he’d be 31 now. Almost 32.”

“How many brothers do I have?”

“Five. Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan. Virgil’s 28, John 26, Gordon 24 and Alan 19.”

“What do they do?”

“Well, Scott’s a pilot, and Virgil who is also an engineer. Goron’s an aquanaut and John and Alan are both astronauts.”

Luna’s eyes lit up at the last admission. “They’re astronauts? Real ones who go up to space? Do they stay on the GDF space station?”

Jeff smiled, relaxing into the conversation. “Well, Alan flies a rocket. John stays on a space station, but it doesn’t belong to the GDF.” He paused for effect. “Have you ever heard of the Thunderbirds?” Jeff couldn’t hold back his chuckle as Luna gasped, eyes going huge, and Jeff launched into stories of various space escapades, Luna prompting him further with inquisitive questions. The time flew by and all too soon Anna was back at their table, coaxing Luna into her coat so that they could beat the rush hour traffic.

“Can I meet them? My brothers,” Luna clarified, and Jeff looked to Anna who nodded with a smile.

“Yes. They’re very excited to meet you, I know.”

“I can call tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’ll see if any of them can come and say hello.”

The promise in place, they said their goodbyes and Luna and Anna left the cafe. 

“She’s a sweet little thing,” Sally commented and Jeff hummed in agreement.

“That she is.”

***  
Alan was bouncing around in excitement, trying to peer through the crowds whilst John was a borderline stone next to Selene. Her hand was gripped in John’s tightly, keeping him grounded, whilst her other hand was on Alan’s shoulder to stop him from tearing through the crowd. Typically it was Gordon who was the energetic boisterous one, but ever since he and Penelope had settled into a relationship some of that energy had seemed to mellowed out, only for Alan to come bounding along to pick up the mantle. This, coupled with the fact that the nineteen year old had found Selene’s stash of Frosties at breakfast and he was finally meeting his sister for the first time ever, had resulted in a hyper Alan and Selene wishing she had never introduced him to caramel lattes.

They were currently standing outside the Science Museum in London, with the intention of Luna being able to get to know two of her brothers properly whilst the decision as to where she would stay continued. Since meeting Jeff there had been video-calls several times a week to the Island so that Luna could somewhat get to know her siblings, but it had taken until now for them to actually meet her. Originally it was going to be Gordon, Alan and Scott, Luna having taken a particular liking to the younger two of the brothers, but a last minute callout had derailed that plan and John had been volunteered instead whilst Jeff took over co-ordinating the rescue. Selene had quickly offered to go with them to act as a bridge between the energetic excitement of Alan and trepidation of John, who had spoken to Luna the least due to the nature of callouts and realities of living on Five.

John’s hand stiffened in Selene’s, dragging her out of her contemplation.

“I can see her,” he said quietly, and Alan craned his neck to try and see. Sure enough, the younger girl was approaching them with a nervous look on her face, and Selene fixed a reassuring smile on her face as Luna and Anna drew close.

“Hi, I’m Alan. This is so trippy right? But super cool too.” 

“Alright Alan, let her breathe,” Selene only half-joked, pulling him back out of Luna’s personal space. “I’m Selene, this is John.”

“Hi,” John said, recognising his cue.

“Hi,” Luna repeated. “It’s nice to meet you all, in person I mean. I guess we already met on vid-call.”

“Sorry it’s not Scott and Gordon, they were really looking forward to meeting you but they got called away at the last moment,” Selene explained.

“But John promised a special tour of the space section,” Alan added, to twin sounds of surprise from Luna and John. Selene nudged John, who cleared his throat and nodded.

“They have an exhibition on the star-system I helped to research. I can show you around it, if you want. Dad says you like space.”

“I love space,” Luna confirmed, eyes lighting up and nerves disappearing. Alan’s grin got even wider, if possible.

“Excellent. Let’s go then!” He marched them into the museum, chattering away to Luna before they even got past the ticket barriers.

Later that day, as they sat in a pizza restaurant debating the best toppings, Scott, Virgil and Gordon trooped in, making a bee-line for their table. They looked tired, despite apparently having had time to change from their uniforms into their civvies, and a plaster was slapped haphazardly over Scott’s temple.

“It’s just a scratch,” Scott assured as he slid into a seat and Selene snorted.

“Hadn’t asked.”

“We thought we’d stop by, as we were in the neighbourhood,” Virgil explained. Gordon, meanwhile, had launched into conversation with Luna much the same way Alan had earlier. Selene listened to them for a few moments, groaning softly as she realised what they were discussing.

“Everything okay?” John asked. Selene huffed.

“We have an additional prankster.”

“...I’m never leaving Five again. You’re going to have to come up to me.”

“With the way Luna seems to like space, I don’t think you’ll be safe up there either.” John made a keening sound in the back of his throat, and Selene dumped another slice of pizza on his plate in consolation.

***

Luna had known her father’s family for eight months now, and had been living with them on Tracy Island for two of those eight months. They had originally offered for her to stay in London so she could stay at the same school with her friends, but Luna had jumped at the chance to move out to the Island and had not regretted it since. Her father and grandmother had taken it upon themselves to school her, with her brothers occasionally pitching in when they could. In turn, Luna had tried to teach her grandmother to bake; the chocolate cake presented on Kayo’s birthday had been received extremely well.

She was also learning to fly, Scott taking the time to teach her between schooling and missions. The exhilaration of being so high and going so fast was addictive and those flights were cherished by the both of them.

John too had taken it upon himself to teach Luna, this time in what she would need to become an astronaut. He would often call in the lulls between rescues, showing her the different systems up on Five. Eos had at first been wary of Luna and Luna of Eos, but before long Eos was joining John in his explanations of Five’s systems.

Selene, Kayo and Grandma Tracy were delighted to have another female on the Island and every so often would whisk Luna away back to England for one of Lady Penelope’s sleepovers. The last time they had gone, Luna had her hair dyed a bright blue, having expressed admiration of Selene’s purple highlights earlier, and Luna had been buzzing about her new hairstyle for weeks. 

Virgil had been the one to help Luna decorate her new bedroom on the Island, sketching multiple designs for her to choose from and taking her on special trips to collect the required paint and furnishings. Whilst the two of them had painted the walls together, Virgil had single handedly put the furniture together to surprise her when she finally arrived to live on the Island full time. Luna had thanked him profusely, the room looking even better than she could have imagined, and Virgil surprised her further when he showed her his sketches for Luna’s portrait that would join those already hanging in the den.

In amongst the artistic projects, home-schooling and sleepovers in England, Gordon and Alan took it upon themselves to teach Luna a variety of pranks although the rest of the family were less than enthused by this turn of events. The three of them could often be found scheming in various nooks and crannies of the house, and the other residents of Tracy Island learnt to sleep with one eye open in response.

It was a busy and jumbled life, so very different from the routines of before when it had just been Luna and her Nana, but Luna wouldn’t change her newfound family for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giftfic for Willow, and stems from a conversation we had ages ago about the possibility that one of the boys would have a kid they didn't know about, and then how that could possibly happen to Jeff. Hence this fic.


End file.
